Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
Background of the Disclosure
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. In order to meet various demands for the display devices, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), have been recently studied and used.
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer and an opposing thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and color filter substrate with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and may display an image using light provided from a backlight unit.